


If You're Feeling Lost (I'll Be Your Star)

by LifeLover



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, D/s AU, Dom Michael, Hurt/Comfort, It's way too canon, James' dad is a super-huge jerk, Kneeling, M/M, Needy James, Patrick is pretty tactile too, Protective Michael, Sir Ian is a kindly devil, Sirs love, Sub James, Tactile James, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeLover/pseuds/LifeLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James loves the idea of a collar. This was true.  Michael had quietly stored away every casual statement, longing stare, wistful sigh and crinkled catalogue pages to gather the perfect collar.  It was custom-made and perfect and was sitting in his drawer for the perfect time.</p><p>Sometimes perfect isn't needed.  What is needed is frank reassurance and commitment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You're Feeling Lost (I'll Be Your Star)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts).



> Okay - far too much stuff happened to delay the writing of this fic. Cuts on fingers from broken glass, issues with my nieces and nephew, complications with my sister's pregnancy .... sigh. Anyway, this is a birthday fic for luninosity who prompted me (quite a while back, I'm afraid) with McFassy, hurt/comfort, moving in together, proposals. Hopefully I wrote something she likes. Bit different style, but I'm getting back into writing and I wrote more than I usually do, so that's good.
> 
> If anyone wants to write the story of the 'original event' where they got together that I mention in my fic - I'd love to read it. The title is from the Ferngully movie song "A Dream Worth Keeping." The song lyrics are from "You'll Never Stand Alone" by Whitney Houston. This is also my first time writing the Sirs, as well as a D/s au (idea from Xanthe, though it's not the same universe as hers) .... so be gentle. I hope you all like! Remember - kudos and comments are my sustenance and muse!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Don’t be scared/Just reach for me and I’ll be there/_

_Don’t lose hope/Love will see you through, you know_

 

 

Michael hadn’t noticed the beginning of James’ mood or the way he started withdrawing. Granted, they had been busy. Moving into a house together and the media then finding out had ensured many busy days for the both of them. At the end of which, they mainly cuddled or simply fell into bed. So Michael could perhaps be forgiven for missing the signs James as his Submissive was showing of distress.

 

It was when they were sitting on the sofa together, James cuddled into Michael’s side that Michael first noticed something was amiss. As Michael got up to return the empty popcorn bowl to the kitchen, James clutched at his shirt. When Michael looked at him, instead of seeing cheeky amusement or fond affection, James flushed guiltily and quickly let go. He was a bit worried, but Michael let it go as a cuddle-needing night.

 

However, over the next few weeks, Michael changed his mind. James would alternate between desperately sticking by him, tactile, clinging and needy. And then he would shrink away from Michael’s touch, avoiding his gaze and go sit by himself, usually in a wistful, melancholy ball on the sofa. Which would protectively hold James, while the lights stayed off, respectful of the private pain.

 

Michael couldn’t understand what might have happened and James wouldn’t tell him. And Michael wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ order James to tell him as his Dom. James had struggled and charmed and made his way through life; an icon of Submissive Rights, beloved by the public, James deserved all the respect and love he needed.

 

So Michael turned to the other two men who might know what was going on. Sir Ian McKellen and Sir Patrick Stewart. The teasing would be endless, but it was worth it to help James feel comfortable again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He met them for lunch in a local restaurant, one with privacy-guaranteed booths in the back rooms. As they ate their lunch, he told them about what was going on. As he did so, he noticed Patrick shifting slightly every so often, but didn’t pay attention to it. He finished and asked, “So what can I do to help?” The two shared looks and Patrick spoke.

 

“So it started that night?” “I thought it did,” Michael replied, eyes on a salt-shaker sitting by him sympathetically, “but when I look back I think it started during the whole media frenzy about our house.”

 

“Ah – well then,” Patrick said. “I think I know what’s bothering him.”

 

“You do?” Michael asked hopefully, looking up. Sunlight streamed in as Ian leant forward slightly. There was a slight buzzing noise, like a bee flying.

 

“Oh dear boy – I don’t believe you knew about it, but James’ father published a piece about the move.”

 

“What did he say?” Michael was sure it was negative. The man who happened to contribute to James’ birth was certainly no real father. James had a phobia of abandonment thanks to his father doing exactly that when young. He hadn’t even bothered to contact James or follow his son’s life until James had become famous for playing Charles Xavier and the whole incident had happened where James revealed he was a Submissive, thus shaking up social perspective. The whirlwind and aftermath of that event had led to their getting together.

 

“Well,” Patrick said slowly, “it’s known that you haven’t collared James yet. But you two have started officially living together. His ‘opinion’ of this,” his tone reflected his disgust “is that James is no better than a whore – his words, Michael – with no guarantee of long-term commitment.”

 

“But James knows his father’s a jerk!” Michael cried passionately. The others nodded, but Ian continued.

 

“True, but James loves the idea of a collar.” This was true. Michael had quietly stored away every casual statement, longing stare, wistful sigh and crinkled catalogue pages to gather the perfect collar. It was custom-made and perfect and was sitting in his drawer for the perfect time. He told this quietly to the other two, who smiled knowingly.

 

“I believe James would appreciate officially being collared as soon as possible. Being collared does mean safety and long-term commitment in a sense that would cement the reality in his head. In fact …” but here Patrick broke off suddenly with a sharp inhale, biting his lower lip. As Michael looked, a rosy blush rose to tint his cheeks and he shifted in his seat, the buzzing growing louder in the sudden silence.

 

Horrified understanding dawned in Michael’s mind. He stared at the two men, who gazed back innocently, although Patrick was still squirming slightly.

 

Michael leaned forward, eyes narrowed. “Are you telling me,” he hissed quietly “that you two came to lunch with me with Patrick wearing an _active vibrator_!!”

 

“Well of course, Michael,” Ian replied with a kind smile, his eyes twinkling madly. “My dear boy deserved a reward for handling some trouble recently. I wanted to fulfill his request. Didn’t I, sweetheart?”

 

Patrick nodded, pushing his face into the hand Ian moved upwards to cup his cheek. Michael shook his head, sighing. Ian was a devil. With twinkling eyes and a grandfather’s smile. It was official. However, he knew how content Patrick felt with his own collar – a simple green leather band with a tag that read Ian on it. If it would help James feel better, than tonight it was.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

That night after dinner was much like when Michael had first noticed the problem. They were cuddling on the sofa, James tactile and soft, curling into Michael’s embrace. Michael spoke into the comfortable silence.

 

“Is your recent behavior connected with that piece of trash your father wrote?”

 

James stiffened, but Michael rubbed his back soothingly until he relaxed. “James?”

 

“Maybe, sir.” Sir, was it? Hmm …. Michael tightened his hold and James made a soft noise of gratitude, causing his heart to swell protectively.

 

“You know not to read anything he writes about us,” he remarked. James nodded against him. “I know,” he admitted, “I just …”

 

“…want a collar.” Michael finished. He helped James so James was kneeling between his legs. “Close your eyes,” he said quietly. James exhaled and shut his eyes. Michael removed the box he’d relocated to the side table earlier that day from the drawer and opened the cover. “You can look.”

 

James opened his eyes and his mouth fell open slightly as he gazed at the collars inside with awe. They were beautiful. The main one was a wide choker-style collar of soft indigo leather, which would look violet in the right light. Attached was a D-ring for a leash to lead James around if they wanted it. Stitched along the collar in light green thread were Celtic Infinity Knots, used as a Symbol of Everlasting Love. The other collar was made of simple silver chain links with a tag at the front, an Infinity Knot stamped on there, which would rest comfortably in the hollow of James’ throat.

 

“The metal one is for days you may not want the collar to be as obvious or if it’s too hot to wear the leather one.” Michael cleared his throat, feeling suddenly nervous. “Um … would you do me the honor James, of wearing my collar?”

 

”Yes, Sir!!” came the shaky answer. Michael's smile was filled with relief and joy. With loving fingers, he attached the leather collar around James’ neck and watched as those beautiful sky-blue eyes glazed slightly, eyelashes sweeping down slowly and back up. He pulled James into his lap, petting him gently, soothing James further down into that quiet, blissful place of connection. With a fond kiss to James’ forehead, Michael smiled to himself. The problem had been dealt with and James would know this was forever. He was never letting go of James. Not ever. That was his Sworn Oath to himself, and Michael's smile turned possessive as he thought of how James would look in public with his collar. His James. His to protect and love and cherish. As it should be.

 

 

_You’ll always have a home/In these arms of mine/_

_You’ll never stand alone/Love is standing by_


End file.
